


Broken

by cherrybabyohmywoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Im Youngmin, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybabyohmywoojin/pseuds/cherrybabyohmywoojin





	Broken

\- Im Youngmin... có làm em... sướng thế này không?

Giọng Daniel đứt quãng vang lên trong không gian nồng đậm mùi tình dục, hông hắn vẫn không ngừng đưa đẩy mãnh liệt, đâm dục vọng cứng rắn vào tận sâu bên trong Woojin. Em chẳng nói một câu, chỉ đáp lời hắn bằng tiếng thở dốc xen lẫn rên rỉ triền miên và ném cho hắn một ánh mắt khó đoán. Từ khi nào đã trở thành thế này? Kang Daniel trước nay luôn tự hào mình hiểu rõ Park Woojin nhất, nhưng ngay bây giờ lại chẳng cách nào đoán được trong cái đầu nho nhỏ của em đang chứa thứ gì. Em thay đổi thật rồi, đúng không?

Park Woojin hiện tại, không phải là của Kang Daniel nữa.

 

***

 

Bốn tháng trước em lạnh lùng nói với hắn, em có người mới rồi, chúng ta chia tay đi. Cũng trong bốn tháng Woojin ở bên cạnh Im Youngmin, tính đến hôm nay đã là lần thứ ba em tìm tới Daniel. Em muốn làm tình, hắn không từ chối. Daniel không hỏi lý do, mà có lẽ hắn cũng chẳng cần một lý do.

Daniel thích vũ nhục em bằng lời nói. Không, nói chính xác thì Park Woojin xứng đáng với những câu nói ấy. Hắn ra sức tạo dấu vết trên thân thể em, những dấu hôn tím đỏ trải dài từ trên cổ xuống đến đùi trong mềm mịn. Hắn mút lấy đầu nhũ khiến em giật mình hít một hơi thật sâu, đầu lưỡi khéo léo trêu chọc hạt đậu nhỏ, không thương tiếc dùng răng gặm cắn. Woojin oằn người thổn thức, hai bàn tay túm lấy tóc hắn tuyệt vọng kéo ra, miệng không ngừng rên cầu hắn dừng lại. Cứ thế cho đến khi hai bên ngực em sưng vù Daniel mới hài lòng buông tha.

\- Im Youngmin nếu phát hiện người yêu mình có những dấu vết dâm đãng này, liệu có cứng lên nổi không? Em nói xem?

Hắn vừa nói vừa dùng lực mở hai đùi của Woojin dang rộng hết cỡ, hai cánh tay ghì chặt không cho em khép lại dù chỉ một chút. Thân dưới chôn vùi bên trong mật động tiếp tục ra vào nhịp nhàng làm em hét không ra tiếng. Woojin ưỡn cong người, hai đầu ngực tấy đỏ nhô lên đến là chói mắt. Daniel cười lạnh, vớ lấy chiếc điện thoại của Woojin trên đầu giường.

\- Có cần gửi anh ta vài tấm hình làm kỷ niệm không nhỉ? Chắc sẽ thích lắm, vì Woojin khi làm tình trông rất xinh đẹp...

\- Đừng! Xin anh... đừng mà...

Nhìn em cuống cuồng van xin, mắt Daniel đột ngột vằn đỏ. Cay đắng làm sao, em hẳn là rất sợ kẻ tên Youngmin kia phát hiện nhỉ? Phát hiện ra em chủ động tìm đến hắn, chủ động dạng chân mời hắn bắn vào trong em. Phát hiện ra, Park Woojin dâm đãng đê tiện không ai bằng.

Daniel nghiến răng, dùng sức lật Woojin sấp xuống, mười ngón tay bấu lấy hai bên hông, nhấc cao mông em lên rồi lập tức đâm vào. Tiếng va chạm dâm mỹ nơi tư mật cùng cảm giác dính nhớp nhầy nhụa trên đùi không hiểu sao khiến Woojin cứng lên rõ ràng. Daniel cầm lấy dương vật của em mạnh bạo xoa nắn, khoái cảm bủa vây làm hai tay em nhũn ra mất hết sức lực, thân trên cứ thế đổ xuống giường không có gì chống đỡ, vô tình tạo thành tư thế nhục nhã nhất. Woojin cắn lấy gối, bàn tay vò ga giường đến nhàu nát, cái mông đang nhấc cao đón từng đợt xâm nhập vô thức đưa đẩy kiếm tìm ma sát. Phân thân bị kích thích cuối cùng cũng phun ra dịch trắng, lồng ngực đè xuống mặt giường khó khăn hô hấp phập phồng.

Thình lình Daniel lật người em lại, rút dương vật ra khỏi lỗ nhỏ nóng bừng.

\- Há miệng.

Chưa cần Woojin nghe lời, Daniel đã nhanh chóng bóp lấy khớp hàm ép em tách môi ra. Thô bạo nhét côn thịt thô to của mình vào miệng em, hắn bắn ra nhanh và mạnh, một ít tinh dịch theo khoé môi tràn ra bên ngoài. Từng thớ cơ trên cơ thể rắn chắc của Daniel gồng lên căng cứng, tê rần vì khoái cảm. Hắn chậm chạp rút ra, không rời đi luôn mà cố tình đưa đầu dương vật vẽ loạn lên đôi môi sưng đỏ cùng gò má lấm tấm mồ hôi của em. Dịch trắng vương đầy trên mặt, nhưng dù trêu chọc thế nào khuôn mặt Woojin cũng không nặn ra một biểu cảm. Em còn chẳng nhìn vào mắt hắn.

\- Nhìn tôi, Woojin.

\- ...

\- Không dám?

\- ...

\- Tôi nói, quay ra đây nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi!

Daniel kéo cằm Woojin xoay mặt em lại. Điều hắn không ngờ đến nhất chính là thấy em đang nhắm chặt hai mắt, dòng nước mắt nóng hổi chảy dài bên má.

Khóc? Em khóc cái gì chứ? Chẳng phải hắn mới chính là người cần khóc à? Hắn và em không còn là quan hệ yêu đương, em thậm chí đã có người mới. Vậy mà em vẫn liên tục tìm đến hắn chỉ để thoả mãn dục vọng của mình. Thật tham lam và độc ác. Em coi hắn là cái gì? Một thứ đồ chơi không hơn không kém?

Daniel nổi điên.

\- Cút ngay. Đừng bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt tôi nữa.

Hắn gầm lên, thô bạo đẩy Woojin xuống giường. Thân thể nhỏ bé bị bất ngờ không kịp chống đỡ, lập tức ngã nhào lên sàn gỗ cứng ngắc. Em kêu một tiếng đầy đau đớn, run rẩy nằm trên sàn, phải mất vài giây mới cố loạng choạng ngồi dậy được. Đang gắng gượng lê lết cơ thể đau nhức để nhặt đống quần áo vương vãi chuẩn bị mặc vào, Woojin bỗng thấy mình bị bế xốc lên.

 

***

 

Daniel đặt Woojin vào bồn tắm rồi xả đầy nước ấm, nhẹ nhàng lau rửa cho em từng chút một. Không ai nói một lời cho tới lúc Woojin khẽ nhíu mày đau đớn khi Daniel chạm đến vết tím bầm nhức mắt trên đùi em. Là do cú ngã ban nãy.

\- Đau không?

Em khẽ lắc đầu. Daniel khựng lại một chút, cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên vết bầm kia. Ánh mắt Woojin khẽ lay động trong tích tắc, hiển nhiên Daniel không bắt gặp được khoảnh khắc ấy.

Daniel hôn em, nụ hôn đầu tiên kể từ khi hai người đường ai nấy đi. Môi hắn dịu dàng lướt trên môi em, ân cần nhẹ nhàng mà mút liếm. Bàn tay trắng bợt vì ngâm nước xoa nhẹ gò má ửng hồng kia, luồn ra sau gáy kéo nụ hôn vào sâu hơn. Daniel cảm nhận được hương vị của em, vẫn quen thuộc như ngày nào. Hắn cũng chẳng rõ cảm giác khó thở trong lồng ngực là vì hơi nước mịt mù bay khắp phòng tắm hay do chính hắn đang nín thở nữa. Hắn sợ rằng, chỉ cử động mạnh một chút thôi là giây phút này sẽ tan biến như chưa từng xảy ra.

Nhưng hình như Woojin không nghĩ giống hắn.

Dồn hết chút sức lực còn lại, em dùng tay đẩy lên ngực hắn thoát ra khỏi nụ hôn. Woojin không dám nhìn vào Daniel lúc ấy, nhưng em đoán được trên gương mặt hắn là biểu cảm gì.

\- Em xin lỗi.

Woojin thấp giọng nói. Daniel chỉ im lặng.

 

***

 

Daniel ngồi trên chiếc ghế tựa đặt cạnh cửa sổ, đêm thu không một gợn gió lặng thinh đến lạ lùng, tới mức hắn có thể nghe rõ tiếng thở đều đều của Woojin nơi góc giường. Hắn cầm chiếc bật lửa định châm điếu thuốc rồi lại bỏ xuống. Em ghét mùi khói thuốc lắm.

Daniel ngửa cổ nhớ lại tất cả mọi chuyện ban nãy. Mùi mồ hôi, tiếng rên rỉ, nước mắt của em, nụ hôn ấy...

Cả cái cách hắn quen tay nhập ngày kỷ niệm của hai người để mở khoá điện thoại của Woojin, rồi bất ngờ khi thấy mật khẩu chính xác.

Daniel vò đầu.

'Em còn muốn làm khổ tôi đến mức nào?'

 

End.


End file.
